Hibari Can't Resist
by Yummy Chu
Summary: To put it simply: Tsuna wants some lovin' and Hibari is resistin' 1827 Now, a short series of one-shots.  But they are connected.  Warning: Horny brunette loose!
1. Chapter 1: Showering with Hibari

**I give up. I don't want to write any more stories. Just one-shots? Lol I hope you enjoy my small little one-shot and I just might, JUST MIGHT, continue this one-shot into a full on fluff story or a series of one-shots…**

**Lemon ain't my thing. Plus I don't have enough writing talent to even produce a lemon scene -_- so please, don't ask for more spice! Use your imagination to picture Tsuna and Hibari humping like rabbits.**

**I don't own KHR (insert joke here).**

**I hope Tsuna isn't that OOC… He's just a little bolder…and well, horny. XD Hibari? Uh… He might be as well. HAHA :D**

**Enjoy:)**

Showering with Hibari.

It was a normal morning. Hibari, sitting in the living room, read the newspaper, drinking his morning tea. The sun rose and shone through the windows, bringing color into the room. Before Tsuna moved in, Hibari was not much for decoration, but now, with newly furniture and paintings, the living room was as bright as Tsuna's smile.

But as perfect as this usual morning seemed, one thing (or one someone) felt as if Hibari stopped "spoiling" him (If you catch my drift). Now, a small brunette decided to take charge, if Hibari wasn't going to. This began a challenge to see if Hibari could resist.

Tsuna peered around the corner to glance at Hibari peacefully reading his newspaper. Tsuna smiled an evil smile as he walked into the room. Hibari, being an aloof person, made no expression or movement, but he did take note of Tsuna's wicked smile. Hibari was curious. What Hibari did not see was going to be his ticket to hell. A really nice hell for Tsuna was _only_ wearing Hibari's white T-shirt, ready to be ripped off by a certain carnivore.

"Ne, Kyouya!" Tsuna said as cutely as possible. They have been together for more than a couple of months so they thought it best to call each other by their first names.

"Hn." Kyouya seemed not amused in anyway, but Tsuna saw through it. Hibari was curious.

"I'm going to take a _shower_ so wait for me okay?" Tsuna emphasized shower because he usually took one at night. Hibari didn't look up, but his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He knew Tsuna didn't like taking showers in the morning…

"Hn." Kyouya gave him. He wasn't going to lose a competition he either knew or didn't know about!

"I'm going to take a _hot_ shower. I love the feel of hot water on my soft…skin." Tsuna hesitated between soft and skin, masking his usual tenor voice with a more husky voice (if that was possible). Tsuna smiled. He saw it. Hibari twitch.

"…Hn." Hibari was still "reading" his newspaper, distracting himself away from his naughty thoughts of doing… nice things to Tsuna.

Tsuna pressed on, "I just _love_ it when I was my whole _entire _body with soap. It just feels so _good~!_" Tsuna almost moaned as a slight tease. It practically spoke, "This is what you could hear if you took me to bed."

Hibari didn't move for a while. "…" With no sound, he simply nodded his head as if forcibly.

"He's so slow!" Tsuna practically screamed in his own thoughts. And then, Tsuna had a plan.

An evil plan.

But fangirls needed this evil plan to go crazy about.

"Eek!" Tsuna fell. And he didn't just fall. He fell in a way that could make Hibari blush. Hibari immediately looked up, ready to run to his herbivore's side then-

Tsuna shrieked and covered his cute member with that overly sized _white _T-shirt. Hibari was stone, literally. He couldn't move. His eye still locked at Tsuna's groin, who could see through that white T-shirt. Then, Hibari's eyes traveled upward, realizing that Tsuna was wearing his T-shirt and naked. Blood began to boil and he felt hot. Something about their lovers wearing their clothes seemed to turn Hibari on.

There it was again. Tsuna smiled an evil smile.

Then he knew it.

He fell into Tsuna's trap.

Through the whole night, the neighbors heard loud moans and grunts of pleasure. The night was still young, and it seemed like it was forever.

Aftermath:

"Shower" became a new slang. It means, "Let's bang 3!"

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari smirked, speaking with a rough husky voice. "I'm taking a shower."

Tsuna almost screamed, and his member already hard. The neighbors won't be able to sleep tonight!

**ROFL! Use shower on your lovers and see how they respond -_-**

**Read and Review! :D**

****I give you a… ~Yummy Chu. *3*****


	2. Chapter 2: Cheerleading with Hibari

**I decided to make another one! It is quite fun writing one-shots! You can see similarities with the other one, but do keep in mind, I meant it to be that way. If you have a problem with that…Um…sorry?**

**Once again, no lemon, no lime! I call it cinnamon. :D**

**I do not own KHR (Insert Joke Here).**

**This one-shot has more OOC so this is a warning.**

**Enjoy:)**

Cheerleading with Hibari

It was a normal lunch period at school. Students talked as they normally did, and students sat and walked like they always do. Nothing special happened in the Nami-Chu School with the minor exceptions of rebels, who think they are the sheet (shit) of gangster street. But really, they were afraid of the big bad wolf, who was the president of the Disciplinary Committee, stealing their "thunder." Who likes their thunder stolen anyways?

Hibari, being his usual aloof self, found his haven to be the rooftops. His mind was bias about everyone being weaker than him (obviously it is true), and secretly, no one could fuck better than him (obviously Tsuna would know). He wore his usual black coat draped over his shoulders, and his usual band pinned to one of his sleeves. He considered himself a god, or maybe, that's just me (insert haha here). He ran his fingers through his messy black hair and yawned. After yesterday's "shower" with Tsuna, he felt incredibly tired. He smirked.

Tsuna didn't go to school today.

Let me rephrase that.

Tsuna _couldn't_ go to school today.

Tsuna was left at home with a rear end problem and obvious kiss marks all over his body. Yes, they lived together. They were young and wild, but their love remained true. Plus, Tsuna couldn't handle not seeing Hibari's bare chest at least once a day. Yes, Tsuna was a pervert. And yes, Tsuna watched Hibari change every day.

With his arms folded behind his head, he laid down (lie, lay SAME THING!) staring into the deep blue sky; he was ready to take his afternoon nap but then-

He saw brown. And lots of it.

He also smelled vanilla and his… herbivore?

Eyes wide, Hibari got up on his elbows to see his herbivore that fell on top of him.

"Herbivore?—" Hibari regained his composure, frustrated to see him moving. Did he not fuck hard enough-?

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tsuna complained as he picked himself off of Hibari. Hibari couldn't help but smirk. He was triumphant again.

"Good afternoon Kyouya!" Tsuna said cheerfully with a smile, who was sitting in between Hibari's legs on his knees. There it was again an evil smirk. Apparently, Hibari didn't get the message. Then he noticed-

Hibari gaped. He- How- Where- All words escaped Hibari's brain, which Hibari found immensely irritating. Tsuna on the other hand thought it was the best thing God or gods could produce on earth.

There he was wearing a kinky (and altered) Nami-Chu cheerleading outfit like the ones you see in Halloween stores with a hot model doing her thing. But no, it got better. Tsuna took the liberty to add a tail and cat ear accessory. Now he was Slutty Cat Cheerleader. His superpower was…well adult rated.

Adding on top of that, Tsuna revealed a lot of skin, thus revealing love bites – _his_ love bites. Hibari felt hot.

After a few seconds, Hibari regained his composure, but his heart race denied him. He forced a frown and pretended not to notice. "Tsunayoshi…What are you doing here." Hibari stated almost apathetically. Tsuna gave him a blank stare with only one thought, "Really? I dress up like this, and you won't bang me?"

"Kyouya! How do you like my outfit today?" Tsuna beamed, trying to get Hibari's eyes on him and only him. Hibari still looked to the side and nodded. Tsuna partially held in a giggle. He knew Hibari had a thing with lovers wearing cat accessories. The Nami-Chu cheerleading outfit was a plus, an I-can't-control-myself plus to be more specific.

Then a thought occurred to Hibari, jealously raged within him. "Tsunayoshi. Did anyone see you like that?" Tsuna looked shocked but inside he was smirking. Hibari, being the god that he is, saw through Tsuna's uke-acting-innocent act. Something was up. Tsuna caressed Hibari's arm with a smile.

"So…what if someone did?" Tsuna looked up at Hibari with big brown eyes. Hibari twitched slightly.

"…" He didn't want to admit he was jealous, but he didn't like the idea of people viewing Tsuna like a piece of meat. A very nice, tasty piece of meat.

Tsuna continued to caress Hibari's arm, and with his other hand, he rubbed Hibari's chest while moving closer to Hibari inch by inch. Hibari could smell and hear Tsuna's breathing.

"One person did see me. He was really…handsome." Tsuna breathed out as if confessing his affair. Hibari saw red, and in a blink of an eye he was on top of Tsuna. His legs straddled around Tsuna's legs, and his arms on both sides of Tsuna's head. He looked like he was ready to murder. And if you guessed, then-

There it was. That evil goddamn smirk that turned Hibari on as fast as the speed of light.

Tsuna laughed in Hibari's face. "I'm so sorry Kyouya!" Tsuna's voice rung out apologetically, but his face was full of mischief. Hibari bit into Tsuna's neck as punishment. Tsuna leaned into Hibari's ear and nibbled on it playfully, and with a breathy and deep voice, he whispered, "His name was, Hibari Kyouya." Hibari tensed, and bit harder on Tsuna's neck. "Meow~!" Tsuna moaned, smiling triumphantly knowing he hit that "button".

There was no need for newspapers or the internet to spread the good news. Everyone in Nami-Chu could hear two beings doing naughty things. All the students looked at each other, red in the face, with one innocent thought, "Is it hotter than usual?" But you know, you could interpret that in different ways. The example would be if Hibari and Tsuna made love frequently in school…(Do you get my joke?).

Aftermath:

Slutty Cat Cheerleader became an outfit that meant, "Let's Bang!"

Hibari walked into their room. Tsuna gaped, who was sitting on their bed.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari had a playful smirk. He was wearing the Slutty Cat Cheerleader outfit.

**You should try to wear this Slutty Cat Cheerleading outfit for your lovers. -_-**

**Oh and if you draw a picture of Hibari wearing this costume and send a link, I would be a happy clam!**

**THANKS so much for the reviews! It inspired me to keep writing another one-shot. ROFL Plus, I had this in my brain for the longest time, and it needed to be shared.**

**Read and Review! :D**

**I give you a… ~Yummy Chu. *3***


End file.
